99 Degrees of a Salvation
by Cayah
Summary: The Lord of the Western Lands has one desire and is seemingly unable to obtain it. Thanks to a suggestion he is willing to convince the only person capable of helping him, regardless of the fact that she is human and his half-brothers wench. / '99 Degrees of a Salvation' is a mixture of uncertainties, lies and feelings told in 500-words chapters. Give it a try, please? :)
1. Sickening Gestures

_Hello, you! I'm glad you are here and I hope you will enjoy the story or at least give it a try, despite the rather lousy summary :/_

_**Information:** The story is written regardless of the actual happenings in the manga or anime. Though I might refer to some of the things that happened there, don't assume that they are all in correct order, which is a plus for those who did not read it, as it is not needed to follow my story.  
_

_Enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

**Arc 1: 9 Degrees of Preparation**

**Chapter 1: Sickening Gestures**

_Words: 500_

A mischievous laugh was the only sound breaking the silence before she released the arrow. A pink glow entwined it, the reiki surging through the air, directed at the hanyou they were so desperately trying to kill for years now. There was an evil glimmer in these red eyes and in the next moment he was gone, her arrow missing its aim and hitting a tree instead; the pink glow slowly dimming and finally dying all the way down. The clearing was silent for a second. Two. Nothing began to feel uneasy, a bad premonition nagging on her nerves, telling her that it was far from over.

The air was knocked out of her lungs as a wave of pure, evil youki crashed into Kagome's back, sending her flying and crashing hard against another tree, her head bumping against the hard wood before she slipped to the ground, slowly losing her consciousness. She tried hard to stay awake, her head spinning, her eyes trying to focus on something, anything, but everything was starting to get blurry; the fact that it was slowly getting darker and the colours just mixed together was not helping it in any way.

"Well, well, little poor Kagome. Guess you were still far beneath my powers. Hn, there goes my hope of having an entertaining fight for once." she heard the whispered words barely, a high-pitched sound ringing through her head. Kagome reached up with a hand and put it to the back of her head. She groaned. It came away wet. Damn.

"I guess we still can have some fun together, little miko. It's not like anybody would miss you, so…" She couldn't see it but she was sure that an evil smirk was splayed on his pale face, the ink black curls whirling around it as his mighty youki vibrated off his body in the form of small waves. She felt the touch of his disgusting clawed fingers on her cheeks, brushing her hair from her face, caressing it in a sickening gesture – the simple thought of him touching her was sickening to Kagome and if she could, she would've thrown up by now, but something was keeping her from moving in any possible way, leaving her pressed against the trunk of the tree, while the disgusting hanyou had his hands on her. The miko struggled to stay conscious, wanting to scream and shout for someone, for anyone, but just as she couldn't move, she couldn't speak either.

_What did he do to me?_

He leaned down slowly, continued caressing her face as his lips, his repugnant, despicable lips brushed against her cheek, whispering vile, vicious words right into her ear, which would make her shiver in disgust, if she were able to.

"You don't know how much fun we'll two have together, little, sweet Kagome."

She heard his malicious laugh ring through her head as the surroundings became more blurred, everything went dark all around her and her eyes finally fell shut.

* * *

**_Reiki_**_ – Holy/pure energy _

**_Hanyou_**_ – Half demon _

**_Youk_**_i – demonic energy / equivalent to reiki _

**_Miko_**_ – Japanese priestess _

* * *

_Hope you liked it, leave me a review, maybe? :)_


	2. Frightening Realisation

**Chapter 2: Frightening Realisation**

_Words: 500_

"What the hell is that damned wench thinking? We have to find these freakin' shards and she ain't got nothing better to do than run off to the Bone Eater's!" Inuyasha ranted, furious about Kagome leaving to return to the future. "She's already been there like... six weeks ago! I'm gonna go and get that wench, we ain't got no time to waste... oi! What the hell was that about!?"

Sango was standing behind him, Hiraikotsu still in her hand while the hanyou was stroking the back of his head that ached from the impact. Miroku had to hide his smirk as Shippou burst out into laughter. Seconds later Inuyasha was chasing the fox kit, screaming and shouting.

Sango rolled her eyes and went to Miroku, who was lounging at the campfire, smirk still on his lips as he was staring into the raging flames, unconsciously playing with the beads that kept the _Kazaana _at bay.

"Sango, dear," he started as the taijiya sat down opposite of him. "Do you believe that we will ever actually get Naraku?"

"Hoshi-sama, if I didn't believe it, why would we still be searching for the shards and why would Kagome-san and me be enduring the presence of that hanyou and you hentai?" she gazed up at the monk with a small, mocking smile splayed on her face as he let out a rough laugh.

"I guess you wouldn't." he admitted smirking.

"See? Believe me, we'll get that bastard before the _Kazaana_ can cause you more harm." she assured, convincing the monk.

"Well, my dear Sango, I hope you'll be right about that and we'll be able to rescue your brother by defeating Naraku."

* * *

_Several days later, Sango and Miroku are again sitting by the campfire as Inuyasha is chasing Shippou. They are near Edo. _

Sango and Miroku sat silent for a while, quietly dwelling on their own thoughts as they heard a noise coming from among the trees. They jumped up immediately; ready to fight off any approaching enemy as they saw Inuyasha hurrying to the campsite in uproar, a severe expression on his face. What irritated both humans was the fact that the hanyou was carrying the fox kit, who looked worn out and about to burst into tears, on his back.

"What happened to him Inuyasha? Did you hurt him, baka?!" Sango roared as she hurried towards the fox youkai sending angered glances to the hanyou. "Kagome will sit you a thousand times when she finds out." she warned him, holding the kit in her arms.

"Seems like that wench is our problem again," he grunted, dousing the fire in hurry.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? And would you cease your senseless running for a moment?" she hissed, getting nervous.

"We just found Kagome-chans weapons lying on the ground!" Shippou exclaimed horrified.

"And it looked pretty much as if she has been involved into a fight, one of her arrows pinning into a tree and... the whole place reeked of miasma."

* * *

**_Bone Eater's Well_**_ – Portal through which Kagome can travel between her own time and the Sengoku Jidai_

**_Hiraikotsu_**_ – Sangos boomerang shaped weapon with the height of a human _

**_Kazaana_**_ – "Wind tunnel" / a curse which is a black hole in Mirokus palm, expanding yearly until it finally swallows up the cursed wielder_

**_Taijiya_**_ – Demon slayers_

**_Hoshi_**_ – Buddhist priest_

**_Hentai_**_ – Japanese phrase for "Pervert"_

**_Edo_**_ – Former name for the city of Tokyo_

**_Baka_**_ – Japanese phrase for "Idiot/Jerk/..."_

**_Youkai_**_ – Full-blooded Demon_

**_Miasma _**_– Poisonous mist with hints of Narakus Jyaki_

**_Jyaki_**_ – Malicious energy around a youkai / NOT like youki _

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Leave me something?_

_Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes! _

_Until next week!  
_


	3. Burning Cuts

**Chapter 3: Burning Cuts**

_Words: 500_

"I have good news for you, my little miko," he stated as he entered the room, letting his gaze run up and down her body, his tongue slowly licking his lips that were spread into an evil smirk. She shivered from disgust. The hanyou was only wearing a black hakama, so that his pale skin was showing, she knew that if he turned, she would see the black spider tattooed on his back. "Your friends finally realized that you went missing."

He came closer, his eyes blazing red as the girl averted her gaze and closed hers. Unpleasant memories flooded her mind. She wanted to escape from this hanyou but she was tied to something that resembled a rack, lying almost horizontally. The hanyou came to a stop at the height of her chest, slowly drawing circles on her bare stomach with his poisonous claws. Her reiki pulsed, wanting to purify the creature before her but staying unable to do so, as she wondered why. She held her eyes shut, trying to ignore the feeling of his claws scraping her skin.

"Why don't you answer, my dearest Kagome? We two've been all but waiting for that, weren't we? Finally I'll silence that damned hanyou once and for all, imprison the monk until he finds his end in this curse of mine, kill the taijiya in front of the life- and soulless eyes of her brother and the fox kit? Hm, maybe I'll let my detachments have some fun with him..."

"Don't you dare!" She snapped, scolding herself for responding to that damned hanyou in the next moment. His clawed hands went higher, passing her bosom and caressing her neck as his claws dug into her skin, letting shudders run down her body, her reiki trying to get rid of the evil youki without success. Kagome wanted to snarl but this would just satisfy this sadistic monster so she kept her eyes and lips shut, as his lips once again trailed down her cheek and brushed fiercely against hers, breaking the hard commissure of her lips with his tongue. She groaned into this... assault, as you couldn't call that a kiss. She felt him sneer as his tongue made its way into her mouth, his hands running down her body and her mentally breaking. She winced at his unbearable touch, picturing it was someone else, someone caressing her lovingly and not fiercely and oppressively.

As someone else walked into the dim room and his mouth finally left hers, she spit on the floor, not wanting to taste that jerk any longer. She would have thrown up if she had anything to throw up in her stomach. She felt his claws scratching her cheek furiously, his poison burning in the cuts.

"They started looking for her, Naraku-sama. Sesshoumaru-dono was sighted, too." a female voice spoke from the door. Kagome was more than thankful for her interruption.

"Very well. Seems like both of the inu-brothers will find their death by my hands, soon."

* * *

**_Hakama_**_ – Japanese garment_

**_Rack _**_– Originally an instrument of torture, where the victim's arms and legs are tied and his joints are being stretched_

**_Detachment_**_ – Narakus incarnations, which do the "dirty work" for him_

* * *

**A/N: **_I feel like I need to explain Naraku's behaviour before anyone thinks, there's some kind of attraction going on between Kagome and Naraku. NO! He is _not_ attracted to Kagome in any way, but he wants to somewhat 'torture' her by kissing her, because he knows that for her, a kiss is more than just a touch shared by herself and some person, it's something important, therefore something he can rather easily torture her with, without having to actually hurt her. I won't tell you his motives, though, I just wanted to rectify that._

_Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review, maybe? :)_


	4. Convincing Proposition

**Chapter 4: Convincing Proposition**

_Words: 500_

"So, do you agree, Sesshoumaru-dono?" she asked in her silky voice, trying to convince him to help her.

"Hn..." he was sitting on the roots of a tree, leaning against its trunk, pensive and lost in thoughts. The proposition the priestess has offered him was in fact an attractive and agreeable one for him, but was he really going to just believe her assumptions? And what was it that she would gain through these actions?

"How is this Sesshoumaru to know, that she is really capable of doing what you said?" he asked, not a single emotion was heard in this cold voice of his.

"Don't you, my Lord, have enough unequivocal evidences already? Or shall I mention the incident with you father's, the grand Dog General's fang?" she asked, knowing that she had aroused his interest and he was hooked.

And he remembered that "incident" all too well, being the actual reason for him to even consider this offer.

"Ah, I see you remember it yourself, my Lord. " She smirked, bowing her head so that the feared and mighty taiyoukai would not see it.

Her original intention was a selfish one, she had thought just about herself, how _she_ could achieve her goal, just to realize that she _would not_ achieve it on her own, that she needed particularly the help of this dog youkai. That there was something the youkai desired but was not able to obtain on his own just suited the situation. Her plan was genius; soon she would obtain just what she deserved all those years and no one would stand in her way. Her smirk widened as she already imagined her happily ever after.

"What is in it for you, priestess?" Sesshoumarus words cut through her thoughts, made her come back to reality. Reality was that they were far away from her happy ending.

"Do not be concerned about my profit of these actions, my Lord." she answered simply. "If you agree, than we should not waste more time than we already did. This is a once-for-all chance, if we miss it, there is no way to get what we both desire."

"Indeed." He said, studying the priestess carefully but not minding to repeat his question as its answer was irrelevant for him anyway. Slowly rising, he stood up to his full height, looking down at the priestess, who would lead the way. He could not believe that he had to rely on a woman to get to his destination, but so be it.

"I know you despise humans, but it will be necessary for you, my Lord, to ignore this feeling of hatred and disgust towards humans if you want to obtain what you desire most." she stated, as they made their way towards the east. He did not look at her nor did he give any answer that he even heard her, but she knew he acknowledged her words and was in deep thoughts about them.

They should arrive there soon.

* * *

**_Dog General_**_ – Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father, the former Lord of the West_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Two chapters today, yaaaaay! :) Leave me something, pleaaaase? :)_


	5. Approaching Enemies

**Chapter 5: Approaching Enemies**

_Words: 500_

"Inuyasha, there's no sense in running around aimlessly." Miroku stated as Kirara was getting breathless from carrying the two humans and he realised that they were following the hanyou in circles.

"We have an aim!" Inuyasha protested angrily.

"Oh, we do?" Sango chimed in sarcastically.

"Yeah, Kagome's our aim!"

The humans and Shippou rolled their eyes; Inuyasha just confirmed their concerns: he had no clue where they were heading to.

"And do you know where she is?" Sango asked doubtfully.

"At Naraku's of course, you fools!"

"Mind to tell us, where "at Naraku's" is exactly, you brainiac?" Sango rumbled annoyed, remembering the sarcastic insult Kagome once threw at the hanyou.

He in turn didn't say a word just huffed silently as he indeed didn't know exactly where they were heading to.

* * *

"Kanna!" he called from his chamber, summoning his first detachment.

"Naraku-sama." The girl entered the room seconds later, bowing her head before her master. She wore the white dress as always, looking like a ghost without a sole trace of colour on her person except of her soulless black eyes, holding the mirror in her hand.

"How is the situation?"

"The hanyou and his companions are wandering about. They do not know where to look for the miko. Sesshoumaru-dono is returning to the west. There is someone else, though." Kanna reported with a barely visible glint in her black eyes.

"Continue!"

"Hai, Naraku-sama. There is a priestess approaching us. The girl you have incarcerated is her reincarnation. I believe the clay priestess' name was Kikyou-san."

"Kikyou..." Narakus eyes started blazing as thoughts and memories of Kikyou flooded his mind. That miko was his original reason for obtaining the Shikon no Tama and once more she was heading towards him. Now he would have both, the present Shikon Miko and the former one. And Inuyasha would suffer the loss of both of them greatly. "Excellent."

He smirked as he imagined the broken hanyou when he would realise on his deathbed that he ultimately lost both of his loves to the spider hanyou. A rough, evil laugh escaped his thin lips, his Jyaki pulsing.

"You may leave, Kanna." he told his detachment and she bowed, slipping out of his chamber as an unseen half-smile crept onto her lips.

* * *

He walked slowly and confidently towards the spider hanyou's castle, ready to take this enemy down once and for all. He could not wait for it to happen, after that damned hanyou has abated his pride by capturing Rin. He was more than content that Rin was now willingly – as it has been her own wish to do so - living in safety among humans just like her – learning how to get along with them with the help of Kaede.

This way he could concentrate entirely on defeating this pest of a hanyou and obtaining what he desired most.

Sesshoumaru looked up as the sun set and darkness covered the sky, only broken by several blazing stars and his mark: the crescent moon.

* * *

**_Shikon no Tama_**_ – The Jewel of Four Souls is the Jewel that was embedded in Kagome's body and the same she shattered into pieces, which was the reason for travelling with her companions to complete the jewel_

**_Shikon Miko_**_ – The miko in charge of the Shikon no Tama _

* * *

**A/N**: _Hn, I was rather dissapointed at the lack of feedback, but I won't let that damp my spirits. Hope you enjoyed it, and as for __**AkaNeko-Sesshy**__s question: That is a rather easy one, I guess you figured it out? :) Have a nice week, everyone! :) _


	6. Faking Jealousy

**Chapter 6: Faking Jealousy **

_Words: 500_

"What brings you here, Kikyou?"

He was scanning her up and down, not sure if he should listen or kill her. She was his enigma. In one instant she would help him, turning her back at that Inu hanyou. In the second she would try to kill or betray him, working together with this group of fools. And yet she was here. She found him. How – he did not know, as he changed his whereabouts constantly. She always seemed to know where he was... Maybe he would listen to her and kill her afterwards... after all, he already possessed a miko, a _real, living _one... though Inuyasha seemed to feel little desire for her in comparison to Kikyou...

"I heard you incarcerated that stupid excuse of reincarnation of mine. I wanted to know what your reason was." Kikyou stated, looking at the hanyou laying on his futon. The jetblack curls brushing the pale skin of his bare chest.

"Jealous?" he asked with a mischievous smirk, his red eyes blazing as he deemed that priestess a fool. "How come you care for her? I always thought you'd hate her."

"I don't care for her. Nor do I hate her." she replied instantly, his smirk widened.

"Don't lie to me, Kikyou. You hate her for stealing away that mutt." he stood up and walked towards the priestess, looking down at her.

She turned away, walking a few steps to create more distance between the spider hanyou and herself. "I have a proposition for you, Naraku." she stated, her words hard, her gaze unyielding.

He walked towards her. Similar to her gaze, she was just as steady on her legs, not backing away from him. "Well, let's hear it, shall we? Maybe it'll save you from your doom at my hands." he brought his hand up to her silky black hair, grazing one soft lock between thumb and index finger, before letting it fall back again and turning around, so he could lay down on his futon again.

"You'll like this proposition. Inuyasha is going to hate to see it, how this reincarnation won't be able to tear herself apart from your body. He will be angry and broken, everything that you desire, isn't it?"

His eyes sparkled. "What kind of proposition are we talking about, dear Kikyou?"

* * *

_In the meantime _

A flicker of silver swept past the shadows of the trees, standing in the clearing right before the castle. He didn't worry about being seen by anyone. His gaze scanned the surroundings then he settled down on the branches of one of the trees closest to the castle. He wanted to go and kill that parasite, but for their plan to work, he would have to wait for the sign the priestess would send him when everything was ready. He didn't want to wait but he had to. Otherwise, just as the priestess has said, they would miss this once-and-for-all chance and he sure as hell did not want to miss it.


	7. Whispering Warnings

**Chapter 7: Whispering Warnings**

_Words: 500_

Kagome woke up to the feeling of cold hands against her skin. She shivered remembering how Naraku has touched her, though he refrained from harassing her in any other way than the disgusting kiss they shared and the light touches he had grazed her abdomen, bosom and neck with. She was thankful that he did not go any further but every time he was near her, that feeling of anxiety crept up her spine, making her shiver and at the same time bolstering her. She opened her eyes wide as she was being unchained by those cold hands. She looked to her right and saw Kanna, her face as blank and she as ghost-like as always.

"Why are you unchaining me?" Kagome whispered, not knowing if this was happening at Naraku's order or not.

"You will have to eat. Nobody is going to feed you, miko. There is a tray standing at the table." she inclined the direction with her head, not looking at the miko. Kagome turned her head and saw bread and some reddish liquid standing at the tray. Her mouth was dry as she hadn't eaten or drunk anything for what seemed like a century but was mere days.

When Kanna continued with the miko's right hand, she leaned down, her lips barely moving as she whispered into the priestess's ear. "Eat this because I cannot ensure you when you will be able to eat or drink again. Naraku shall fall this night and you shall be prepared as someone utterly unexpected will safe you from here. Do not scream or shout as the plan could not work completely and Naraku could retreat you from here. Just stay silent and expecting."

Kagome's eyes were wide as she listened to the girl's hushed words slipping from her normally silent lips. _Naraku shall fall? Was she being serious?_ Kanna has seemed like to most loyal detachment of all, Kagome couldn't believe that she would betray her master nor did she know what possible reasons could drive her to do something like that. But Kagome couldn't do anything but believe it. What harm could it do her? Either she was going to get her freedom today, or Kanna was just fooling her – what for? She didn't know. So she was going to believe Naraku's detachment.

She wanted to ask how she wanted to cause Naraku's downfall, but the girl fell silent and completely oblivious to the other girl raising her upper body from the wooden surface. She released her from the cuff around her left ankle and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Kagome huffed, the girl pausing but not turning around. Kagome opened her lips to speak up but was interrupted by Kanna who spoke up ever so softly.

"Drink the brew completely; it will make you feel awake and energetic. You will be needing energy." In the next second she was gone, Kagome was only aware of the key turning to lock her up as the room fell silent.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	8. Growing Tension

**Chapter 8: Growing Tension**

_Words: 500_

"It is done, Naraku-sama. The priestess will drink the liquid." Kanna reported bowing in front of the smirking spider youkai, who held the clay priestess against his side.

"Excellent. You may leave now."

"Hai." Kanna walked out of the room, shutting the door and distancing herself as far away from the spider youkai as possible.

_Hopefully everything will go just fine._

* * *

_When is that wench finally going to send me this sign?_ The silver haired youkai was staring at the red stone that was hanging on a leather band. When the miko was ready, the stone would flare up, signalizing for him to step into action. He was waiting on the branch impatiently, which was terribly out of character for him, but he just wanted that hanyou to be gone already. Then the real struggle would begin, as he had not the slightest idea how to convince her to help him. After all their rare encounters looked mostly alike: he would try to kill her and she would always slip out of his murderous grip. And now... he would have to ask her for her help. This was outrageous. He should not be reliant upon a mere human miko. She was beneath him. Dark thoughts tainted his mind, trying to persuade him into going back to the west and not helping the clay miko, giving up on his desire.

Yes, he did not need them, neither that clay miko nor Inuyasha's useless wench. He would kill that spider hanyou once he wanted to do it, not because of some proposal he accepted because he has been distracted by the possibility of obtaining what he desired through that wench. He was the Lord of the West. He did not have to rely on lower humans.

Positive about his thoughts and decisions he jumped down from the branch, turning towards the west as a burning heat was searing his palm. He looked down and saw what he has been waiting for the whole evening. He looked up into the sky, staring at the crescent moon, wanting to find his answer there, but no answer was given as he looked down at his hand again.

The ruby stone was shining brightly and warming in his palm.

* * *

"So now tell me, why did you want to do that to her? You must hate her. I do not think that you are capable of any other feeling than hatred, considering that by doing this to her, you are also breaking that mutt into pieces." He stroked the satin sheet beside him lightly, motioning to the priestess to come closer.

"I will be there to gather up these pieces and pull him back together." She answered confidently.

"And how come you think, I will just let you leave again, dear Kikyou?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"You will not have to let me leave because you will not be able to hold me back either."

"How so?"

"Because-"

"You will no longer dwell among the living."

* * *

**AN:**_ Again a big Thank You to __**LoveInTheBattleField**__,__** Alumneia**__,__** kristina. .3**__, __**AkaNeko-Sesshy **__and__** VixenKitsune147 **__for your reviews. Though there aren't many of them, I still appreciate them!_

_Hope you enjoyed and see you soon! :)_


	9. Coming Downfall

**Chapter 9: Coming Downfall**

_Words: 500_

Naraku stared wide-eyed at the taiyoukai standing in his door, claws dripping with his green poison. His face was lightened by that greenish shine, making it look diabolical although he did not show any emotion through this hard mask of his. The spider hanyou leaped up from his futon as Sesshoumaru leaped forward, trying to strike the spider hanyou with his poisonous touch. The hanyou dodged, avoiding his claws but was hit on the shoulder, the taiyoukai's poison burning into his skin as he immediately built up a barrier around himself to protect from the taiyoukai's attacks.

He extended one of his tentacles, aiming at the Western Lord but he dodged away immediately, attacking him from the other side, trying to corner him, but Naraku just teleported himself behind the taiyoukai, his tentacles about to pierce the Inuyoukai as a wind gust arose and his tentacle was pierced by crescent-shaped blades. He whirled around, staring at Kagura, the wind sorceress and his second detachment, grinning and holding her fan up.

He extended his tentacles again, furious about her repeated betrayal, ready to give Kagura

her quietus as the taiyoukai attacked the tentacles that weren't protected by the barrier. Naraku regenerated himself quickly, looking around as he was cornered by Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Kikyou aswell, who, though she didn't fight against him, made no move to protect him either. An evil smirk was playing around the corners of his lips as he stared at Kagura, closing in for the kill as she stopped in the movement, gasping as she let her fan fall to the ground.

"You should have known that this was the way you would die, useless wench."

A beating heart was manifested in his hands as he cupped it, now maliciously grinning seeing as the wind sorceress went down on her knees and he let his miasma taint the organ that was beating slower and slower.

"Goodbye, Kagura." he laughed as he lifted the heart over his head and let his tentacles drive through it. Kagura choked again, spitting blood out as she fell over.

"Thank you." she whispered barely audible as a smile made its way onto her lips. She coughed one last time, the light in her eyes dimmed and finally was gone, her skin getting even paler than before as she slipped from this realm.

His grin died down as Naraku heard the whispered words. He should have made her suffer more, killing her was everything that she has desired and he gave into her so damn easily.

Everybody, even Sesshoumaru, was still for a second, before the fight began anew. Sesshoumaru was trying to kill him but the barrier kept him at bay. Naraku couldn't strike the fast taiyoukai either, so he did what he always did best: he disappeared. The wound on his back was strong enough that he could not teleport himself far from the castle, but he made it to the trees as he was hit from behind. His heart pierced.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Meh, I'm not that good at action-filled chapters. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! See you :)_


	10. Blinding Light

**Chapter 10: Blinding Light**

_Words: 500_

Kanna heard the noises coming from Naraku's chamber but she did not bother to go there to witness his downfall as instead she went to the miko to make sure she drank the potion the clay priestess made for her.

She opened the door and found the girl lying on the wooden desk, her head laying on her folded hands and her knees pulled high to her chest. Kanna looked at the tray and saw that it was empty, the bread eaten, the potion drunk. She was sure that the miko did not spill the potion as she could not smell it in the small room nor would the human ningen be able to eat the rather dry bread without drinking. Kanna wondered why the taiyoukai had to use such methods to woo the girl. Still they all remained in debt to her as it was only for the powers the young priestess inherited, that the taiyoukai was convinced to defeat Naraku.

Kanna took the tray and left the girl, not bothering to lock her up as she would be asleep for the next hours due to that potion.

* * *

He saw the blinding light of purification filling the area around the spider hanyou as he found his death at the hands of his once beloved one. Kikyou lowered her bow as she saw how Naraku went to his knees and disappeared in the dazzling shine. She turned to the taiyoukai who watched his enemy die, the green poison dying from his claws.

How he had wanted to deal him the final blow! He could not believe that this clay miko did this in his stead. Nor was this whole situation believable. Was Naraku really so easily defeated? All it took was a sacred, purifying arrow? Yet he could not deny that he saw the hanyou fall and disappear in this sheer blaze.

"Thank you for your help, Sesshoumaru-dono." She stated, slowly making her way to the fallen wind sorceress, paying her last respect to her.

"Did the miko drink the potion?" Sesshoumaru asked ignoring the clay miko's thanks as it was of no value for him.

"She did. She is all yours now, my Lord." Kikyou stood up and turned to the taiyoukai. "She is probably asleep in the eastern wing you should look there for her. And please, my Lord, try to act as I said. She may like your looks, but will her pure soul fall for a cold-hearted youkai?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and left the chamber though silently considering the clay priestess's words.

* * *

He found her in a dark, cold room; it was empty safe for a table and the wooden desk that she lay on. She had curled up into a ball, her knees pressed to her chest and her inappropriate clothing showing too much of her long, creamy legs. He still doubted that she was powerful enough to do it; though she always seemed to escape death's claws she was still a mere human. He sighed.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Thank you for taking the time and reading it! Leave me something? :)_


	11. Searing Pain

**Arc 2: 5 Degrees of Deprivation**

**Chapter 11: Searing Pain**

_Words: 500 _

"Aah!" A loud scream burst out of the monk making the taijiya turn around in surprise and the hanyou draw his sword, ready to attack. When he realised that the monk was crouching on the back of Kirara, holding his hand to his chest, he lowered it.

"Hoshi-sama? What is happening?" Sango asked bewildered, turning to the monk and ordering Kirara to land. When they were on terra firma again, she helped the monk down from Kirara, leaning him against the big cat. "What is it?" She asked a little helpless.

"M-my hand! It's the _Kazaana_." He breathed out, silently panting. "G-get away! It w-will suck you in as w-well!"

"Oh no!" Sango screamed, tears flooding her eyes as she embraced the monk, Shippou joining her and Inuyasha standing silently aside, apoplectic inwardly. That damn spider hanyou! He could not kidnap Kagome and take Miroku away, too! Oh, he's gonna pay dearly for that!

Miroku struggled in Sangos grip, he didn't want to be the reason for the death of his comrades but they just would not let go and the pain ate him alive. After several moments of burning pain, and helpless panting the hurting sensation died down and he as well as everyone around him still was alive. Unsure about what just had happened, Miroku told Sango that it was okay; not without petting her lower back so that she slapped him, raging that he should not have frightened them so much. Inuyasha asked what the hell just happened and the monk assured him, that he did not know. Slowly, he stood up; removing himself from the group as he slowly took off the beads holding the _Kazaana_ at bay. He directed his cursed hand at some smaller bushes and waited for the wind tunnel to open up but nothing happened.

Confused, he raised his hand and turned around, gasping in astonishment.

"I-it is gone." He breathed unbelievingly as his friends came to him, as amazed as he himself.

"W-what? How?" Sango inquired, looking at the monk's unharmed skin where just mere seconds ago, the tunnel in form of a black hole decorated his palm, a curse his father has been damned with before.

"I don't kn-"

"No freakin' way!" Inuyasha shouted, interrupting the monk.

"It's okay Inuyasha, it's gone, no need to curse about this." Miroku stated flatly, still dumbfounded.

"I didn't mean that, Hoshi. That freakin' curse is gone; therefore someone must've killed that bastard!" Inuyasha screamed, outraged that he did not get to deal him the final blow.

"Y-you are right Inuyasha." Sango said shocked about this development.

"'course I am, wench!"

She was not shocked enough, though, to _not_ hit the hanyou with her Hiraikotsu. He yelped in pain. Sangos smile said: You deserved it.

"Still we have to find Kagome-san." Miroku stated and everybody agreed.

"There will be no need for that." A voice interrupted as a shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine. "She passed." Kikyou stated as she stepped out of the woods.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Thanks for the reviews! Have a nice Weekend! :)_


	12. Convincing Lies

**Chapter 12: Convincing Lies**

_Words: 500_

"What do you mean, she... passed?"

They stared at the priestess unbelievingly as she made her way towards the group of shard hunters. But she would make them believe. She had the plan, she had the proofs and she had her purpose for doing what she did. She closed the distance and looked at Inuyasha, slowly lifting her hand and grazing his soft silver hair.

"S-she has passed from this realm... died." she breathed, sounding devastated, feeling... confident. "I witnessed it. Y-you can still see the smoke from her... cremation." she looked into the direction she came from and the gazes of Inuyasha's pack followed her. They gasped. "I paid my last respect to her as you would do to a noble." Kikyou stated, now again looking up into Inuyasha's amber eyes as she saw hurt blazing in them.

"W-what happened?" The taijiya asked, holding onto the fox kit in her arms and leaning into the monk's embrace as tears ran down her face.

Kikyou motioned for them all to sit down so that she could tell them everything.

"A few days ago, I was kidnapped by Naraku, though he did not send one of his puppets, he came himself and overpowered me. He did something so I could not move nor speak; I was not able to do anything. Then I was knocked unconscious and as I awoke, I found myself in a cell, tied to something like a rack, still not able to move in any way as Naraku... he... harassed me... touched me..." she pretended to shudder in disgust as Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her, holding her securely. He growled angrily. Kikyou bowed her head so that her hair fell over her face as a smirk crept onto her lips. She caught a breath and continued. "His first detachment came in and told him that you were looking for my reincarnation. He muttered under his breath that he will kill you, take your miko's Jewel shards and take... her, after killing me, so that she would possess her whole soul again. He asked me to brew a potion that would make her forget everything so that he could tell her that she loves him, and then they could... rule the world or something, as the greatest demon and the mightiest miko there has ever been. I did it and I was not being chained again, as I could not move again. I heard arguing and then something hitting the floor. Suddenly I could move again and ran out of my unlocked cell as his first detachment did not bother to lock the door. When I ran out of the castle I heard shouting behind me. I ran into the clearing but before I could disappear between the trees I saw my reincarnation running out of the castle, Naraku following her. She nocked an arrow and she released it as the wind sorceress attacked her, the crescent-shaped blades slicing through her body as her arrow pierced Naraku's heart."

* * *

**_Thanks for the few reviews! Hope you enjoyed._**


	13. Mourning Hearts

**Chapter 13: Mourning Hearts**

_Words: 500_

A shocked silence filled the clearing as even the sobs of the taijiya died down. Nobody dared to say something; surprisingly Inuyasha held his mouth shut, too, torn between the feelings of anger, hatred, grief and regret that were trying to take over his mind. He did not want the girl from the future with the weird habits and foul mouth to just be gone. He regretted what he'd done for her to be kidnapped in first place but now she also was... dead. Gone. Like in, forever. Out of a sudden he jumped up, leaving the group of shard hunters with Kikyou behind to disappear between the trees. He had to mourn alone; he did not want the others to see it.

Kikyou watched him go with an angry glint in her eyes. She was supposed to help him at mourning over her reincarnation and not watch him leave and have to stay with the rest of his pack as they bawled their eyes out. She did not pay enough attention though, to notice the pensive gaze of the monk as he studied the priestess, somehow not convinced yet.

"Kikyou-san," he started, waiting to get her attention and continued then,"do you know what happened with the Shikon no Tama? Did one of Naraku's detachments steal it?" He asked sniffing, though he cared about Kagome, or rather her loss, he knew that the Shikon no Tama was an important matter.

The priestess studied the monk just as carefully as she reached inside the sleeve of her pristine haori, taking out the almost complete and purified Jewel. "I was able to get it before any of his detachments even thought about it." she said, putting it back into her sleeve. "There are not many pieces left to find, I would say about three or four." she continued pensively, not at all mourning over the miko and not wanting to deal with the sorrow of Inuyasha's pack. She saw the monk nodding as he rested his head on top of the taijiya's, who had her hands clutched inside the monk's robe, crying her heart out as he patted her back, soothing her.

The fox kit buried his head into the soft fur of the nekomata, shaking slightly. _Kagome-chan was gone? No, no, no! Why did everybody he ever loved had to die? Leaving him all alone? It was his entire fault! _Tears ran down Shippou's face as he thought about Kagome and how she has been a mother for him. Or rather has acted as one. He did not want that to be truth. What did he do to deserve that everybody is taken away from him?

Kikyou watched them, and then she got up, following Inuyasha into the woods. She would gather up the pieces of the broken hanyou, no matter what.

She found him at the Goshinboku. He sat there, crouched on one of the roots, staring at the place she had pinned him to many years ago, silently mourning.

* * *

_Thank you all for the reviews, I'm happy about each and every one of them!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_- Cayah :)_


	14. Savouring Silence

**Chapter 14: Savouring Silence **

_Words: 500_

She stepped over the enormous roots skilfully, not once stumbling or tripping, so different to the girl she had shared a soul with, her reincarnation, who was a clumsy and inept being, constantly falling into danger over her own two feet. She sank next to the hanyou gracefully, watching him with an intense glance before she reached out for him, pulled his head onto her lap and started stroking his silky white hair, lightly humming a slow, soothing melody. He let her pull him into her, not struggling once; against the common misassumption he really needed to feel the proximity of someone. Although he himself ran away, wanting distance, it was just because he did not want his pack to see him mourn, to see him suffer because of the loss brought on by his own fault. He did not want to see the accusing glares; he did not want to see the pity in their eyes or the growing hatred. But he needed soothing, he needed calming. He needed someone to not blame him just as Kagome has never blamed or accused him. She has never hated or rejected him because of the fact, that he was hanyou, a half-breed. She has accepted him just the way he was, she was one of the very few people accepting him he ever met in his lifespan. He buried into the touch of the woman, the tension in his shoulders slowly disappearing as she stroked his hair lightly, giving him her support and lending him her strength, strength he was lacking so terribly at the moment.

Slowly darkness settled itself over the land of the rising sun, drowning every last bit of light as the sky was clouded, absorbing even the slightest bit of shine the stars or the moon could have emanated. There was, though, a big old oak with enormous roots in the middle of a forest, where one could see a miko sitting on these roots, holding a hanyou in her firm grip, soothing him with caresses, a light, white shine encircled them, as long, snake-like creatures floated around them. One could see the calm and serene expressions of these two beings, silently savouring one another's presence, dreading this moment to pass, yearning to linger in this state of quiet and tranquillity. Though both of them wanted to stay alone together, they knew their peace was only temporary, as they had to return to his friends, had to return into reality, had to face the fact, that their friend, the one holding them so firm together as a group, that she was gone. Yet they still had to finish what they had started months ago, they had to look for the last few shards, bringing this shard hunt game to a final end, as Kagome surely would have wanted them to do.

The sky opened and the first droplets of water fell on them, soon soaking their clothes and hair. But Inuyasha? He did not mind the rain.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review, please? :)_


	15. Bewildering Abeyance

**Chapter 15: Bewildering Abeyance**

_Words: 500_

"Hey, you guys", Inuyasha started upon his arrival at the camp his pack has set up where he has left them the night before. "Sorry that I... ran away yesterday. It just..." he could not find the right words to say how much the message has hurt him.

"It is okay, Yasha. We were shocked, too." Sango told him mollifyingly, stepping up to the devastated hanyou to pull him into an embrace which he returned. Sango has been Kagome's best friend, of course she mourned just as much as he did. It was so egoistic to simply run away, not giving them his compassion as they were giving him theirs. He could punch himself for that. There were millions of things he could punch himself for, if he thought about it.

He growled as he still did not want them to see him broken and weeping. Instead he turned towards the well-known feeling of anger that tried to occupy his senses ever since he first heard the message about Kagome's death.

He let go of Sango and gave the monk a manly embrace, petting Shippou afterwards on his head – a welcome gesture in contrast to his hits the fox kit normally had to bear.

"So, Inuyasha, what are you planning to do now?" Miroku asked, his voice still a little bit rasp after weeping in the night, while holding Sango securely in his arms. Probably that sounded cruel; their friend had just passed and he was asking for the plans they now had to do. But it were not the plans or decisions he was concerned about, no, the monk worried that if the hanyou would get too much time to think about how it might have been his fault that Kagome has ended the way she has, he could be able to do something stupid, so he had to keep his mind fixed on other matters. However it seemed to be hard to find something that tied them to one another. The two sole things that connected them have been the need to find and kill Naraku to obtain revenge or their desires and Kagome, the futuristic girl under whose spell they have been. And now, that these two things were gone, what was left for them to do?

"I-I honestly do not know." he sat down as did the others and let his face be covered by his hands, his hair slipping forward over his shoulder and touching the ground.

"It has been so much; don't you think we should... rest... at least for a short while?" Sango interrupted, clearly not done weeping as the first tears appeared at the rim of her reddened eyes again.

"Yeah, I guess," was Inuyasha's short answer as Kikyou patted his shoulder soothingly and Miroku sighed deeply – he was not able to keep the hanyou busy with different matters, as there were no important ones for them to deal with at that moment. Except for mourning over the great loss they suffered.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_And thanks for your reviews, __**LoveInTheBattleField**__,__** Biancaiko**__, __**serenitiyserena**__,__** GiggleboxGirlie**__ and __**kouga's older woman**__ as well as thanks to the "guest" reviews. :) They were very much appreciated! :)_


	16. Surprising Morn

**_Arc 3: 10 Degrees of Accommodation_**

**Chapter 16: Surprising Morn **

_Words: 500_

She woke up as rays of early morning sunlight slipped over her face, warming it pleasingly. She sensed silky soft sheets caressing her skin as she lay on a smooth surface. Slowly, lazily she opened her eyes and sat up, the sheets pooling around her hips as she yawned and then looked around. She stared wide-eyed at the sight. She was lying in a king-sized bed with light blue silk sheets, a dozen fluffy pillows lying all around her. There was a big wooden wardrobe standing to her right next to a wooden door, opposite of the bed was another wooden door, next to it was a vanity and a men-sized mirror. The whole left side were ceiling-high windows, covered by violet satin sheets which were now pulled to the sides, letting the sunlight enter the room. Kagome wondered where she was; she could not remember what had happened. All she knew was that she jumped into the well after she visited her family in the future. She did not want to anger Inuyasha any more so she went back earlier than they originally planned. She remembered the blue light engulfing her and the characteristic shivers that ran down her spine every time she jumped into the well.

So how did she get into this-?

Her thoughts were interrupted, as she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!"

She saw a woman enter the room, her head bowed down, hair covering her face. "Good morning, miko-san. Forgive me if I woke you up, I did not intend to, by any means." She whispered, not looking up.

"No, don't worry; you did not wake me up, erm...?" Kagome assured, implying a question about the servant's name.

"Aiko, miko-san."

"Just call me Kagome, Aiko-san."

"I could not possibly do that, miko-san. I beg your pardon but let me suggest to you to leave out the honorific, when you speak to a lower servant, miko-san."

Kagome realised, that she could not talk Aiko out of that name-issue, so she let it be, asking, what she was doing here, instead. She was still wondering about what had happened. How could she forget how she came here?

"My Lord will explain everything to you, miko-san. While I shall report to his highness that you have arisen out of your sleep, you are welcome to take a relaxing bath in the castle's own bathing area. If you allow me, I shall accompany you and show you around."

_Lord? His Highness? Where the hell was she?_

"Hai, Aiko." Kagome got out of the bed regardless of her worries and saw that she was dressed in a beautiful, pristine silken sleeping yukata with embroidered blood-red flowers.

Aiko led her towards a wooden door and showed her into the bathing area; Kagome was shocked silent. She looked around wide-eyed. It looked like a natural cave with a waterfall; the hot water steamed and simply invited her to enter it. "Shall I help you at disrobing yourself, miko-san?"

* * *

_Sorry! It has been a while since I updated, but I just couldn't decide if Kagome should forget __**everything**__ or just most of the happenings, up to a particular point. Well, I stuck to the latter. _

_Hope you enjoyed it! There'll be Sess-Kag-Interaction in the following chapters - __**finally**__! _

_Forgive me for the long delay!_

_If you have the time, why don't you check out my drabble, called __**Blind Promise**__? I'd really appreciate that!_

_Aaand, it's updated almost every day, since I have written most of it already!_

_Give it a try, please :)_


	17. Startling Welcome

**Chapter 17: Startling Welcome**

_Words: 500_

* * *

The warm water caressed her skin while the soft and non-penetrating scent of lavender invaded her nose. She washed herself extensively as she dwelled on her thoughts. As much as she wracked her brain, she could not remember anything after jumping into the well.

Disappointed, she sighed and stood from the water, dried herself with a towel, before she changed into the silken, deep blue yukata, which Aiko had presented to her. She brushed her waist-long hair and returned to the chamber. Upon seeing that Aiko hasn't returned yet, she stalked towards the balcony. It was a sunny morning so she opened the doors and immediately admired the stunning and breathtaking sight. Before her was a big, manicured garden with koi ponds, a stony bridge leading over them. A big wooden platform with a baldachin made of flowers was surrounded by cherry trees, whose rosy petals lined the way. A thick, dark forest spread out behind the gardens. She was fascinated by this sight so she did not realize that the door was opened as she got company.

* * *

He stepped up behind the miko and let some of his subdued youki rise to the surface. He raised a corner of his mouth, as he perceived the miko's surprised pant. Slowly, she turned her gaze away from the gardens and turned around, pressing herself against the balustrade immediately as gold met azure.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" she whispered astonished and with eyes opened wide, as she recognised the demon. He was tall and handsome, his long, silver hair reached down to his knees, the magenta stripes decorated both cheekbones and the midnight blue crescent his forehead. His molten gold eyes watched her unimpressed_. What was he doing here? What was _I_ doing here?_

He raised an eyebrow in disapproval over the lack of formality and took a step towards her, watching interested, how she pressed herself desperately against the railing, looking for any escape. There was none "W-what do you want from me, Sesshoumaru?" she demanded, her voice trembled and his second eyebrow copied the first.

"What I want from you? The question is rather, what you desire from me, Miko. Would you like to see the Hanyou dead? Or maybe rather his dead clay lover?" he asked with a light in his eyes, wanting to hear how much she remembered.

"Why would I want to see Inuyasha dead?" she asked scandalized and pushed away from the railing to plant herself in front of the intimidating taiyoukai. In the next instant, she backed away as the Inuyoukai walked towards her, pressing her against the railing, one hand on her chin, his gaze burned into hers. She tried to push him away and noticed that he didn't wear his armour for the first time.

"Did you forget..." he began, letting his thumb caress her jaw, making her gasp. He raised a corner of his mouth. "...how you ran away from this half-blood and joined me in the journey towards my castle as my ally, miko?"


End file.
